The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths
*'Master ventus' - dies various times through out the series but is revived somehow. *'Robbie' - Blew up by Mochlum. *'Starla' - Killed by Master ventus because she was too affectionate and gross with Muscle Man, she was later revived as a wish-making fairy. *'Bob the Stick Figure' - constantly killed in the series but always revived. *'Kh2cool' - Explodes in Earth's destruction. *'Kh1cool' - Fades away after Kh2 explodes in Earth destruction, her soul is later placed in a replica called Master aqua. *'Mochlum' - Dies of heart failure 97.46 times, revived as a wish-making sandvich. *'Justin Bieber' - Burned to death by Icarus the dragon, later revived by everyone in the Bunker 2.0 because he is the only person who can open a portal to the Milky Way Galaxy. *'Eduard Khil' - Dies then his body is blown up in Earth's destruction, he is later revived by The Bunker 2.0 and then killed again by Bob the stick figure, then revived by Starla. *'Bill the Stick Figure' - Head shot by Wakko Warner, later revived by 10FCA. *'Crazy Guy' - Dies in Earth's destruction, later revived by Phineas. *'Arnold the Monster' - Melts in lava during the Bunker movie, later revived by Master ventus and killed again by Justin Beiber, revived again by the P.O.O.T.I.S. Reviving Machine. *'SonicandKnuckles' - Eaten by Moon Snail in the previous series, revived by Rebecca Black. *'Rebecca Black' - Explodes in the previous series, unknown how she was revived. *'Whitney' - supposely shot in the previous series but was wearing a bullet proof shirt, later killed by Selena Gomez. *'Gaben' - Explodes in Earth's destruction, later revived by The Bunker 2.0. *'Kajad '- Erased from the time stream, replaced by PotentialEnemy, then brought back into the time stream for good by everyone in the Bunker 2.0 because he is the only person who can bake a Egg-Nog flavored cake for Timmy's dad and Lou Pickles using only a smartphone. *'Moon snail' - Shot by Master ventus, revived by the machine in Wha does this machine do?. **Disappears from the series in the final season. Reappears in the first episode of The Bunker Cast Away. The writer who killed him off was later fired. *'Chuck The Narrator' - Shot by ACF with a disintegrator ray. *'FlameTail - '''Poisoned by Aquahair the Feraligatr, died in Typhlosion Cave, revived by the EDOSIPEELOHWENOOTNIEDOSIPETRAPEERHTAEKAMTONOD reviving machine. *'SunsetShimmerFan''' - Blown up in a science experiment in the Bunker Clues episode, revived. **Gets shot with an anti matter laser gun Justin Bieber stole from Riff Raff (who was killed with the other RHPS characters when America fell into a wasteland, this is why SunsetShimmerFan lives in the Bunker.) in the finale of the series, but gets revived seconds after impact, a la Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Equestria Girls, causing her to gain an upgraded form and use the anti matter gun to help the Bunker win the battle. *'Secretary of Night': Gets killed by Justin Bieber's stolen anti-matter gun in the finale of the series, but revived when SunsetShimmerFan helps the Bunker win the battle. *'RHPS Cast' (in The Origin of a Tap Dancing, Shimmering Heroine) Frank N Furter, Rocky, and Riff Raff were kidnapped and killed by Justin Bieber's army, Magenta went missing and is assumed to have died, and this caused Columbia to meet SunsetShimmerFan. Columbia later got hit by a bus driven by Miley Cyrus. *'CompeliensCreater00': Died from a heart attack as a result of eating glue, revived as a ghost. He is then turned back to normal in the first episode of The Bunker Cast Away. *'Bingbang32': Blown up by a bomb, revived. *'Maurecia': Her you-know-what was crushed by Diesel 10 in the Thomas episode, revived by Lady's magic. The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths The Bunker 2.0/ Deaths